Volleyball is one of the world's fastest growing sports. It is played both indoors and outdoors and, at all levels, from recreational to professional. One of the many reasons for its popularity is the relative simplicity of the equipment involved. All that is needed is a net, a means to support the net, and a volleyball. The basic equipment is similar regardless of the level of competition.
Generally, the net is attached between two posts. The attachment and tensioning of the net between the two posts is a crucial aspect of the game that presents a number of unique challenges. In volleyball, the ball may be played off of the net, so it is important that the net have substantially consistent tension at all points, and to retain this consistent tension throughout a match. The net needs to be level and set at the proper height. Also, it is important for the net to be placed substantially equidistant from the posts so as to prevent player injury and align properly with the court boundaries, among other things. It is preferred that the net assembly have simple, easy-to-use hardware to allow quick installation.
In the past, the act of assembling the net has been a frustrating and time-consuming task. Generally, posts are used to provide the vertical support for volleyball nets. These posts generally have a pair of eyebolts mounted at approximately the same height as the top and bottom of the net. Correspondingly, nets have been constructed with an eyelet in each corner to allow for attachment of a line. To mount the net, individual lines mounted to each corner of the net are attached independently to each of the four eyebolts on the posts (two posts with two eyebolts each). Each of the four independent lines then need to be adjusted, one at a time, to ensure that the net is level and at the proper height, has uniform tension, and is mounted squarely equidistant from the posts. Devices have been used to simplify this task, but still rely on independent tensioning of the lines. Many of these devices are attached to the posts with some sort of winch to apply tension and remove slack in the net.
Additionally, the eyebolts are often spaced at differing distances apart, thereby making it difficult to achieve uniform vertical and horizontal tension. This can result in an inconsistent "bounce" off of the net and even lead to parts of the net sagging.
The above noted problems are especially onerous for recreational players where the net is frequently installed and taken down. For example, beach volleyball courts often have permanent, or semi-permanent, posts erected in the sand, and volleyball players bring their own net and equipment. Beach volleyball posts are typically two to six inches in diameter, mounted upright in the sand, and each having a pair of vertically spaced eyebolts (or similar attachment devices). Additionally, the top of the net is generally set at a height that makes it difficult to make the multiple independent adjustments, especially for shorter players.
Attempts have been made to remedy the shortcomings discussed above. Exemplary devices are described in U.S. Patents issued to Pardi (U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,477), Burns (U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,247) and Stewart (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,973,059 and 4,968,042). Pardi ('477) illustrates the problems of these devices. It describes a system for tensioning a net having generally two cables, two ratchet flat straps, and four ties, all of which need to be independently adjusted to install the net at the proper height, with the proper tension, and centered between the posts. Burns ('247) describes a complicated net assembly having specialized parts that would be difficult to transport and install. Stewart ('042) describes a simpler net assembly, but still has shortcomings. For example, it relies on the use of a winch to be attached to the post, requires the use of a separate cable length adjustment means (such as a chain), and has no direct means for providing consistent tension across the entire surface area of the net. Stewart ('059) suffers similar shortcomings. It requires the use of multiple cables on each end (winch cable, upper cable and lower cable) and a winch attached to a post or slidable mounting hardware, and has no direct means for providing consistent tension across the entire surface area of the net.